Mortal Affairs Wiki:Laucian Bryn
Laucian Bryn History When Laucian was just a baby he was abandoned to the surface world, and taken in by a high born elf named Eldath. Eldath and his wife saw Laucian as a son they never had and raised him as such. He was not very well liked by the other elves of his town, and the children were worse. Soon Laucian fell in with a group of bad apples and began his life of borrowing things for an undisclosed amount of time. Eldath didn't think that Laucian was doing those kinds of things, in fact Laucian had convinced both his adopted parents that he was a shut in. Eldath taught Laucian everything he wanted to know about magic, and some stuff he didn't. Things like the dangers of misuse, and the paths that lead to forbidden magic. Laucian was never really interested in magic beyond it aiding him in his schemes. When he was old enough he fled the village to begin his journey of greed. What he didn't know was what that would mean. The Savior of Moil When Laucian arrived in Moil with a group of others seeking to find their fortunes he had no idea what awaited him. He was greeted by undead and magics that he was only warned of as a child. This journey ended with Laucian becoming more rich in knowledge and experience than he had ever expected. So he did something unexpected, he grew up. The Black Hand Returns The return of the black hand was not something Laucian ever wanted or expected, but five years was a long time and he felt prepared. Back with new spells, talents, and magic items he had accrued while these years went by. Though he wasn't ready to work as a team again, and even worse people were looking to him to lead them. Laucian might have matured in a lot of ways, but he is not a leader. He leads from the back. It seemed like he was the only one who grew up, or maybe they were already there. Either way Laucian felt like the only one who had changed in their five years, and he knew that this was a new threat because it had changed. If they were going to make it through this, they would need to change to. If Laucian didn't guide them, just maybe they will grow into their own leaders. Besides we went into the underdark, and Laucian has his own problems to deal with. From past to a Present Traveling alone for eight hours by phantom steed in the dark roads without a sound. It gets boring. Next thing you know you play a tune and are surrounded by Duergar who don't like music, or Drow. One firefight later and a quick assist from some new friends, some dark elves, and Laucian was in. He has always been a smooth talker, but he noticed that when he introduced himself they looked at each other oddly. Further investigation as they made their way to the Drow city revealed that the Bryn line has been dead for over a decade. Once they reached the city Laucian was put before the Queen, she would know if he was lying. He wasn't and this confused her, she had him brought to his home, he was to be questioned the next day. In the Bryn estate was a library of lost knowledge, and a note which read "To the line of Bryn". Upon reading the paper which was a will, Laucian was able to decrypt a code which led him to a book high up on a shelf. The decrypted message only read "1,13,4, Legacy" when Laucian touched the book his mind was flooded with generations of knowledge about his family, all seared into his brain in just a moment. Details revealing family feuds, family trees, and the lost art of Blade Singing. An artistic magic practiced by the Bryn family so old it predates the Drow race. He also knew the plot to have his family killed for their treason, the treason of disrespecting the Queen, and challenging her reason for war. Laucian learned of his mother's strength, and how his father gave his life to send Laucian to the surface. Laucian fell to tears in his parents study, and fled the city before the Queen could have him killed. Category:Character